


Novellium

by chrisoftjins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misgendering, Rutting, Top Bang Chan, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves in Heat, chan called hyunjin queen, hyunjin being called queen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisoftjins/pseuds/chrisoftjins
Summary: Apa kalian pernah mendengar cerita tentang legenda Rose Alpha?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 19





	1. en

**PERMATA** **BIRU LAUT** miliknya memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Pikirannya memikirkan kembali kejadian yang Ia alami siang tadi.

Hari itu pertama kalinya Ia berpergian cukup jauh dari kawasan _pack_ nya. Pagi-pagi sekali Ia merubah wujudnya menjadi seekor serigala berbulu abu perak dan berlari secepat yang Ia bisa menembus pepohonan hutan menuju tebing perbatasan wilayahnya dengan _pack_ barat.

Mata biru tajamnya bergerak liar mencari mangsa untuk dimakan. Seekor kijang jantan berukuran cukup besar menjadi sasarannya kali itu. Kijang itu berhenti tepat tak jauh dari tempatnya mengintai dengan keadaan lengah. Ia segera menerkam tubuh kijang itu dan mengoyak leher kijang hingga tewas.

Geraman rendah mendominasi berasal dari serigala hitam, Ia dengan cepat menerjang serigala _silver_ itu, mengukungnya dibawah tubuh besarnya. “ _ARHT_!” pekik si serigala bermata biru terkejut akan pergerakan tiba-tiba lawannya, membuatnya balik menyerang, membalik keadaan.

Ia dapat merasakan aura serigala itu sungguh pekat, bahkan cukup membuatnya yang seorang _alpha_ juga merinding dan tunduk. Ia yakin sekali jika serigala bermata merah itu seorang _pure alpha_. Ia merubah wujudnya menjadi bentuk manusianya, membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan serigala besar itu. Serigala hitam itu pun ikut merubah wujudnya, “ ** _Crescent_**?” katanya ketika melihat _tatto_ teratai dengan bulan sabit di lengan atas lelaki yang mengukungnya.

Manik biru laut itu berkedip dua kali, Ia bangkit, melepas kukungannya. “Ya. **_Scute_**?” lambang perisai matahari dilengan atas lawannya itu sungguh khas, dalam sekali lihat pun Ia dapat menebak dengan akurat nama kelompok itu. Pertanyaannya dibalas angguka sebagai jawaban. “ _Haish_. Kau merebut makan siangku _sialan_.” umpatnya sembari bangkit dan membersihkan tubuhnya dari tanah-tanah yang menempel.

Si mata biru merotasikan matanya malas. “Ya Aku mana tahu itu makan siangmu _bodoh_?!” balasnya tak kalah kasar. la dapat melihat serigala itu mengendus aromanya dan bangkit dengan raut marah yang memudar. “Aku tak tau jika klanmu memiliki _omega_ sebesar Kau.” ujarnya memperhatikan lelaki bermata biru itu memakan santapannya – _buruannya_. Matanya menatap sengit lelaki bermata merah itu. “Sejak kapan seekor _omega_ dapat berlari secepatku dan dapat memangsa _huh_?” gertaknya kesal merotasikan matanya malas.

Lelaki bertubuh kokoh itu mengedikan bahunya acuh, “Jadi Kau seorang _alpha_?” tanyanya yang segera diangguki oleh si mata biru yang masih asik memakan daging kijang yang terlihat menggiurkan. “Aku Chan. Kau?” lelaki bermata biru laut itu menoleh dan berkedip dua kali, “Hyunjin. Ambil saja jika ingin.” balasnya ketika melihat Chan memperhatikan dirinya yang memakan kijang itu.

Chan terkekeh, Ia mengoyak kaki kijang itu, Ia selalu suka bagian paha, lebih lembut dari bagian lainnya. “Kau salah satu _alpha_ langka itu ya?” tanyanya disela kunyahannya. Hyunjin terdiam sesaat menggigit daging kijang itu. Bibirnya tersenyum kecut memikirkan perkataan _alpha_ dari _pack_ penguasa wilayah barat tersebut. Salah satu keanehan dirinya terungkap hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja. Itu waktu yang sangat cepat, bahkan kedua orang tuanya baru menyadari keunikannya setelah tiga bulan dirinya beranjak dewasa.

Chan dapat melihat jika raut wajah lelaki bermata biru itu berubah. “Aromaku tercium sekali ya?” tanya Hyunjin menatap hampa daging buruannya. Ia seketika kehilangan nafsu makannya. “Aku seorang _pure alpha_ , meski aroma _vanilla_ mu tertutup aroma _mint_ dan _citrus_ , aku masih bisa menciumnya,” balasnya memberikan penjelasan pada Hyunjin. “–dan itu tercium sangat manis.” lanjutnya dengan senyuman guna menengkan _alpha_ beraroma manis itu.

Manik Hyunjin membola mendengar perkataan lelaki bermata merah darah itu. “Kau seorang _pure alpha_?!” kagetnya, meskipun Ia dapat menebak jika lelaki itu seorang _pure alpha_ , namun ketika mendengarnya secara langsung tetap membuatnya terkejut. Chan tertawa renyah melihat _alpha_ manis itu terkejut dengan status dirinya yang seorang _pure alpha_ yang langka. “Ya. Kita sama-sama langka, _kan_?” kekehnya berusaha mengembalikan suasana karena tadi Ia sempat membuat Hyunjin murung.

Hyunjin tersenyum tipis disela kunyahannya, kepalanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Chan. Ia terkadang meremehkan dirinya sendiri. Benar apa yang dikatakan Chan. Hanya satu dari sekian seribu _alpha_ yang bisa memiliki aroma manis sepertinya. Ini suatu keunikan namun juga kelemahan bagi seorang _alpha_ seperti dirinya. Ia menyukai aroma _vanilla_ ditubuhnya, namun hal tersebut yang membuatnya diremehkan oleh kelompoknya. Bahkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ia merasa tak berguna.

Namun mendengar perkataan Chan sedikit membuat perasaannya lebih baik. “Kau benar.” balas Hyunjin menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan Chan. “Kau- sering ke **_Blattea_**?” tanyanya penasaran. Kekehan pelan tercipta dari Chan. “Kau _alpha_ yang cerewet ternyata. Ya, Aku cukup sering ke sini.” Hyunjin mendengus sebal tak terima dikatakan cerewet oleh Chan. Ia meninju bahu _alpha_ _pack_ lawannya dengan kesal. “ _Sialan_.” umpatnya, menghasilkan tawa puas dari Chan. Tinjuan Hyunjin tak terlalu berarti, mereka sama-sama _alpha_ , tentu saja satu tinjuan seperti itu tak akan membuat tubuhnya remuk ataupun terluka.

Chan melirik Hyunjin yang tengah menatap hamparan luas lautan dibawah, Ia baru menyadari jika _side profile_ Hyunjin terlihat indah ketika diterpa sinar jingga mentari. Hyunjin berubah kembali menjadi wujud serigalanya, “ _Aku harus segera kembali. Sampai nanti_.” pamitnya melalui telepati yang segera diangguki oleh Chan. Maniknya memperhatikan bagaimana serigala perak itu berlari cepat ke dalam hutan dan menghilang di balik rimbunnya pepohonan.

“Menarik.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mini dictionary;  
> ¹Crescent: nama klan Hyunjin  
> ²Scute: nama klan Chan  
> ³Blattea: tebing perbatasan Terra Barat & Terra Timur


	2. de

**KANVAS HITAM** membentang dengan taburan permata berkelip ketika Ia sampai di rumahnya. Ia melakukan transformasi bentuk menjadi wujud manusianya sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Pergerakan kakinya terhenti begitu mendengar dehaman penuh wibawa dari sang ayah saat Ia berjalan melewati ruang keluarga. Tubuhnya membungkuk sesaat untuk memberi hormat pada sang ayah.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan _mate_ mu Chris?" tanyanya setelah menyesap kopinya yang mulai mendingin. Mengharapkan berita baik soal _soulmate_ sang anak karena ia ingin segera menyerahkan tahta _pack_ mereka kepada anak tertuanya.

Chan tersenyum tipis, kepalanya menunduk sesaat memohon maaf tanpa suara. Bang Yongguk mengangguk paham dengan apa yang dialami oleh anak sulungnya. Pasti sulit sekali menemukan _mate_ yang setara dengan statusnya sebagai _pure alpha_.

_Alpha_ pemimpin _pack_ barat itu pun beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat karena malam semakin larut. Chan bisa melihat dengan samar raut kecewa dari sang ayah, membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas ranjang empuknya, matanya memandang bentangan langit malam berhias kerlipan bintang.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis ketika teringat akan _alpha_ beraroma manis yang Ia temui tadi siang. Sungguh, feromon milik Hyunjin tercium begitu manis dan menyegarkan, sangat menenangkannya.

Chan mengusap wajahnya ketika tersadar memikirkan Hyunjin. Keningnya mengerut ketika berpikir keras. Kepalanya menggeleng berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Hyunjin yang memenuhi otaknya. "Sepertinya aku harus menemui Seungmin besok."

* * *

Serigala berbulu perak itu berlari cepat di tengah hutan, membelah deretan pepohonan rindang yang tersinari cahaya rembulan. Manik birunya menatap was-was sekeliling takut adanya musuh yang dapat menyerangnya kapan saja.

Indera penciumannya dapat mengendus aroma yang cukup familiar baginya beberapa meter di depannya. Manik tajamnya mengintai dari balik pepohonan. _Kosong_.

" _ARGH!_ "

Baru saja Ia melangkah keluar dari tempat pengintaiannya, tubuhnya sudah diterjang oleh serigala yang sedikit lebih besar darinya. Kelereng lautnya menatap sengit kedua rubi merah darah yang menatapnya jenaka.

Tatapannya melembut begitu feromon maskulin serigala besar itu tercium olehnya. Moncongnya bergerak mendekat leher yang lebih besar, mengusakan moncong panjangnya pada bulu lebat milik _pure alpha_ itu agar feromon menenangkan milik sang _alpha_ semakin menguar.

Keduanya merubah melakukan perubahan bentuk tubuh secara bersamaan. Hyunjin lebih dulu menyadari tingkah anehnya pun langsung menjauhkan diri dari kurungan tubuh kokoh Chan. "Maaf." cicitnya dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam.

Chan tersenyum tipis sebisa mungkin tak mengeluarkan aura yang terlalu mendominasi _alpha_ manis itu. "Tak apa, aku tak melarang." balasnya tenang. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di samping Hyunjin yang menyelupkan kakinya di sungai.

Hyunjin tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, diam-diam kembali menghirup aroma pinus dan kayu manis milik Chan. Jujur, ia suka sekali dengan aroma tubuh Chan. Sangat memikat dan menenangkan.

"Mau berendam bersama?"

Mereka berendam di dalam _Viridis Flumen¹_ setelah Chan mengajaknya berendam bersama. Sebenarnya Ia sedikit iri dengan tampilan fisik Chan yang begitu berotot, kekar dan terlihat kokoh. Berbanding cukup jauh dengan tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu berotot dan hanya memiliki sedikit otot perut dan bisep pada tangannya.

Chan dapat melihat raut wajah Hyunjin yang tidak terlalu baik, membuatnya bergerak mendekat. Dari jarak yang begitu dekat, Ia masih bisa mencium feromon manis Hyunjin meski terbawa air hingga kekuatan aroma manis itu berkurang. "Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya menatap sekilas wajah Hyunjin.

Senyuman getir tercetak di wajah Hyunjin. "Hanya hari biasa di mana aku selalu diremehkan oleh seluruh anggota _pack_ ku." cerita Hyunjin dengan raut datar, karena sudah terlalu sering diremehkan.

Hyunjin menceritakan bagaimana Ia sering kali dianggap _alpha_ yang lemah karena aroma manisnya maupun tenaganya yang tidak sebesar _alpha_ lainnya maupun dianggap aneh karena ia berkelakuan mirip _omega_ dan _pack_ nya merasa jika Ia salah diberi status oleh Dewi Bulan Biru.

Chan mendengarkan setiap detail cerita Hyunjin dengan seksama. Tak ada niatan untuk menyelak sama sekali. Ia cukup perihatin dengan apa yang dialami oleh Hyunjin. Pasti rasanya sangat menyedihkan dijauhi oleh _pack_ mu sendiri hanya karena menjadi salah satu jenis yang langka.

Tubuh Hyunjin seketika rileks saat Chan memberikannya pelukan hangat dengan usapan-usapan penenang di pucuk kepalanya. Seperti seorang kakak pada sang adik. "Tak ada yang salah menjadi beda. Mereka hanya belum mengerti." ujar Chan berusaha memberikan ketenangan bagi Hyunjin. "Jika mereka tak menyukai feromonmu, biarlah aku yang menyukainya. Feromonmu sangat manis dan menenangkanku." balas Chan dengan senyuman menawannya.

Hyunjin tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika tubuhnya memberikan reaksi saat mendengar hal itu dari Chan. Namun tak dipungkiri jika Ia sangat menyukainya. Senyuman manis tercipta di wajah Hyunjin. "Terima kasih." balasnya dengan kekehan.

"Aku juga menyukai aromamu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mini dictionary;  
> ¹Vridis Flumen, sungai yang mengelilingi gunung tengah


	3. tre

**CHAN** **BERJALAN MASUK** perpustakaan milik keluarganya yang cukup besar. Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju pojok perpustakaan dimana sofa dan meja untuk membaca berada.

“Hai Chris _-hyung_.”

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis pada pemuda yang menyapanya. Adik sepupunya itu memiliki indera penciuman yang cukup tajam untuk seorang _omega_ , pasti Ia sudah mencium feromon tubuhnya sejak Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan ini.

Ia mendudukan tubuhnya tepat disebelah adik sepupunya yang sedang membaca buku tebal yang ia tidak terlalu pedulikan. Ia mendengkur halus saat jemari Seungmin mengusap kepalanya yang ia tidurkan diatas pangkuannya setelah merubah wujudnya menjadi serigala.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya jika bersama Seungmin, ia akan melakukan transformasi menjadi serigala dan tidur dipangkuan sang adik sepupu. Usapan Seungmin sangatlah lembut dan membuatnya nyaman baginya.

Seungmin tersenyum tipis melihat kebiasaan kakak sepupunya itu. “Ada hal apa sampai calon pemimpin _pack_ mengunjungiku _huh_?” tanyanya dengan ledekan ringan yang dibalas erangan kesal dari serigala hitam itu.

“ _Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu tentang Rose Alpha, menurutmu bagaimana?_ ”

Alis yang lebih muda menukik, sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan tak terduga dari kakak sepupunya itu. “ _Rose Alpha_? Maksudmu _alpha_ legenda dengan feromon manis?”

Seungmin menahan nafasnya sesaat karena kaget saat kepala Chan mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan dari yang lebih muda. “Aku tidak terlalu tahu, tapi dari yang aku baca _alpha_ itu cukup menarik. Maksudku, dari gambaran buku itu _rose alpha_ sepertinya begitu menawan dengan tubuh seperti _alpha_ pada umumnya namun dapat menghasilkan feromon manis seperti _omega_. Buku itu juga tertulis jika feromon _rose alpha_ akan jauh lebih memikat daripada _pure omega_ saat gerhana bulan penuh.” cerita Seungmin panjang lebar mengenai _rose alpha_ dari buku yang pernah Ia baca.

Mata merah darah Chan menatap adiknya itu dengan pandangan penasaran. Ia pun melakukan transformasi. “Boleh Aku pinjam buku itu?” pintanya pada Seungmin dan langsung diangguki olehnya.

Seungmin mengajaknya menuju rak buku paling ujung, meraih buku cukup tebal dengan judul berbahasa yunani _το τριαντάφυλλο άλφα (dibaca:_ _to triantáfyllo álfa_ _)_ yang bisa ia artikan _**The Rose Alpha**_ _._ Sebelum Chan bisa mengambilnya Seungmin menahannya dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya. Tatapan yang Seungmin berikan pada Chan begitu menyelidik, membuat Chan menghela nafas pelan.

“Akan Ku ceritakan nanti padamu. Jangan bilang pada siapapun ya?” ujar Chan menyerah dengan adik sepupunya, Ia memang tak bisa berbohong pada Seungmin.

Seungmin mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis, Ia memeluk tubuh kakak sepupunya itu setelah memberikan buku itu pada Chan. Jika Chan memiliki kebiasaan untuk tidur di pangkuan Seungmin, maka _omega_ itu memiliki kebiasaan untuk memeluknya. Seungmin berkata jika pelukan Chan cukup membantunya menyamarkan feromonnya, Ia sedikit tidak terlalu suka didekati oleh _alpha_ maupun _beta_ lain. Ia tahu persis jika _alpha_ dan _beta_ itu mendekatinya karena hormon mereka dan hanya senang menggodanya.

“Menurutmu, mungkin tidak jika seorang _rose alpha_ memiliki _mate_ seorang _alpha_ juga?”

* * *

Hyunjin benci sekali jika dirinya diremehkan oleh _pack_ nya sendiri. Meskipun Ia memiliki kelainan, tetap saja Ia seorang _alpha_. Ia bisa berburu, tubuhnya besar, Ia juga bisa bertarung. Tapi mengapa hampir seluruh _pack_ nya selalu menganggapnya lemah? Terutama ayahnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Hyunjin tak ingin membenci sang ayah, tapi siapa juga yang tahan diremehkan dengan status langka yang Ia sandang. Memangnya Hyunjin bisa protes pada Dewi Bulan Biru? Jika dengan memohon pada sang dewi statusnya akan berubah pun pasti sudah Hyunjin lakukan sejak dulu.

Ia lelah dipandang tak enak oleh ayahnya sendiri setiap Ia menampakan dirinya tepat di hadapan sang ayah. Hyunjin benar-benar tidak tahu alasan mengapa ayahnya begitu membencinya karena Ia menjadi salah satu dari _alpha_ langka yang ada di dunia. Jika memang sang ayah tak menginginkannya kenapa ia tak membuangnya dari _pack_ dan menjadikannya _öde_ saja? Sepertinya itu lebih baik dari pada dipandang tak berguna oleh seluruh _pack_.

“Jaebum, jangan terus memandang Hyunjin seperti itu.” Jinyoung – _ibu kandungnya_ memecah keheningan mencekam yang menyelimuti ruang makan.

Jaebum selaku ayah Hyunjin dan pemimpin klan Crescent menghela nafas berat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyunjin yang tak begitu memedulikan tatapan sang ayah yang begitu menguliti dirinya dan lebih memilih untuk memakan masakan ibundanya.

Hyunjin tahu jika sang ibu sedih dengan perang dingin yang ayahnya lakukan padanya. Ia juga tak ingin seperti ini terus menerus, tapi sepertinya Jaebum masih belum menerima dengan kenyataan bahwa Ia seorang _alpha_ berbeda.

Sendok dan garpu Ia rapihkan setelah menghabiskan hidangan yang sudah Jinyoung berikan padanya. “Tak apa, Bu. Hyunjin juga udah selesai. Selamat malam.” pamitnya pada Jinyoung dengan memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi seputih salju milik sang ibu dan membungkuk hormat pada sang ayah, meski Ia tahu jika Jaebum pun tak peduli padanya.

Jinyoung memukul lengan Jaebum kencang begitu punggung sang anak menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. “Hentikan perang dingin ini Jaebum. Apa hatimu sudah tiada hingga membenci anakmu sendiri _huh_?!” sentaknya penuh penekanan pada _mate_ nya.

Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan sifat keras kepala yang dimiliki Jaebum. Sungguh, perang dingin yang suaminya kibarkan pada anaknya membuatnya pening.

Jaebum sama sekali tak membalas perkataan Jinyoung hingga membuat _omega_ itu kesal. Jinyoung membersihkan meja makan penuh kekesalan, bahkan sedikit membanting piring-piring itu ke dalam rak pencuci piring.

Hingga perkataan Jaebum yang begitu pelan sukses membuat tubuhnya mematung dan perlahan air matanya mengalir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mini dictionary;  
> ¹öde : serigala liar yang tak memiliki pack atau serigala yang dibuang oleh packnya.


	4. fe

**MANIK RUBI SEMERAH DARAH** bergerak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedang Ia baca menuju suara gerutuan tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Bibirnya melengkung tipis begitu menemukan seekor serigala perak ditepi tebing Aurae Ostium¹.

Ia melempar kerikil kecil kearah serigala itu, “Kemarilah.” perintahnya ketika manik sewarna laut sang serigala menatapnya sengit. Pahanya dijadikan bantal oleh serigala berferomon manis itu. Dengkuran halus tercipta saat ia dengan telaten mengusap bulu lebat keperakan milik serigala itu.

Chan membiarkan teman barunya itu tertidur diatas pangkuannya, menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai kasur bagi serigala yang baru saja berubah wujud. “Kau istimewa, Hyunjin _-ah_.” gumamnya setelah menyelesaikan bacaannya dan menatap wajah tenang Hyunjin yang terlelap di dadanya.

Terik matahari siang itu tidak terlalu menyengat, serta semilir angin yang berhembus sangat mendukung untuk ikut terlelap. Lengan Chan dengan inisiatif melingkar di pinggang ramping Hyunjin. Sebelum Chan ikut terlelap untuk sesaat, Ia menguarkan aroma feromonnya untuk menutupi aroma Hyunjin yang sekiranya dapat mengundang _alpha_ lain untuk mendekat – _karena entah mengapa, Ia merasa jika aroma Hyunjin tercium semakin pekat dari hari ke hari_.

Kelopak mata Hyunjin berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya perlahan terbuka. Bibirnya menyunggingkan satu senyuman kecil yang terlihat manis begitu melihat wajah tampan Chan yang sedang tertidur. Hidung bangirnya bergerak mengendusi leher temannya itu, menghirup rakus feromon menenangkan sang _pure alpha_.

“Maaf mengganggumu. Tapi, bisa Kau bangun? Tubuhku rasanya mati rasa.” Hyunjin segera menyingkir dari atas tubuh Chan yang tadi Ia jadikan kasur setelah mengucap maaf. Pipinya sedikit memanas menyadari seberapa intimnya posisi mereka tadi.

Matanya menangkap buku yang tergeletak di sebelah Chan. “Buku apa?” tanyanya dengan penasaran. Chan melirik buku tebal kepunyaan perpustakaan pribadi keluarganya itu. “Buku tentangmu.” balasnya. Chan terkekeh mendapatkan pandangan kebingungan dari Hyunjin. “Maksudku, buku tentang jenismu. Kau tau tentang legenda _Rose Alpha_?”

Kening Hyunjin mengerut seakan berpikir untuk mengingat-ingat kata itu lalu menganggukan kepalanya setelah mengingat hal itu. Maniknya membulat kaget ketika menyadari maksud dari perkataan Chan, telunjuknya mengarah pada dirinya sendiri tak percaya. “Ya, kau salah satu dari mereka.” ujar Chan membenarkan fakta yang terjadi.

Kepala Hyunjin menunduk dalam dengan senyuman kecut. Sekarang Ia mengerti mengapa sang ayah tidak terlalu menyukai dirinya. Ayahnya tau jika Ia tidak akan pernah bisa meneruskan tahtanya. Dalam cerita legenda turun temurun keluarganya, tak ada satupun _Rose Alpha_ yang dapat menjadi pemimpin _pack_. Karena mereka percaya jika _Rose Alpha_ merupakan salah satu jenis yang terkuat setelah _pure alpha_ _,_ namun cerita beredar jika kekuatan yang dimiliki _Rose Alpha_ bisa sangat berbahaya bagi kehidupan jika tidak dapat dikendalikan dengan benar.

Perhatiannya terpusat pada jemarinya digenggam lembut oleh Chan. Tautan tangan mereka terlihat sempurna, membuat senyuman tipis terukir. “Aku percaya Kau bisa mengendalikannya.” ucap Chan berusaha menenangkan _alpha_ dari _pack_ timur itu. Punggung tangan pemuda manis itu ia usap perlahan menggunakan ibu jarinya, mencoba memberikan ketenangan padanya.

Bibir Hyunjin terangkat hingga tercipta kurva yang cukup cantik diwajahnya. Namun tak lama, manik itu berubah menjadi ungu kehitaman yang cukup gelap dan Chan tahu jika itu bukanlah pertanda baik. Tautan tangan mereka dihempas oleh Hyunjin sebelum lelaki manis itu berubah wujud menjadi serigala _silver_ dan berlari menjauhinya begitu cepat. Hati Chan mencelos begitu menyadari jika serigala abu perak itu menangis dalam diam ditengah pelariannya.

“ _Oh god._ Dewi, apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?” bisik Chan begitu putus asa pada Dewi Bulan Biru.

* * *

Dua bulan berlalu, selama itu pula Chan tak pernah sekalipun bertemu kembali dengan Hyunjin. Sang _pure alpha_ pun tak menemukan tanda-tanda dari teman barunya itu. Hyunjin seperti hilang entah kemana dan tak pernah kembali.

Jauh dihati kecil Chan, dia khawatir. —— _dan rindu_.

Ia pernah sekali bertemu dengan salah satu anggota _pack rose alpha_ tersebut di dekat sungai Viridis. Namun berita yang Ia dapatkan sungguh membuat hatinya berdenyut. Hyunjin kabur dari _pack_ , pergi entah kemana sejak hari dimana ia menceritakan jika pemuda itu merupakan salah satu dari _rose alpha_.

Chan juga ingin sekali mencari keberadaan Hyunjin. Namun tugasnya menjelang penobatan pergantian pemimpin _pack_ membuatnya tak bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar melakukan pencarian. Ditambah sang ayah sepertinya mulai menjodoh-jodohkanmya dengan beberapa _omega_ yang sekiranya menurut sang ayah cocok untuk bersanding dengannya.

Kekhawatiran Chan semakin membesar begitu melihat tanggalan di kamarnya. Gerhana bulan penuh akan berlangsung dua minggu lagi. Itu artinya hormon sang _rose alpha_ akan mencapai tingkat paling tinggi dan membuat banyak _alpha_ tak _terkendali_ yang terpikat dengan aroma manis yang dimiliki Hyunjin.

Hal terparah yang akan terjadi jika Hyunjin _mating²_ bukan dengan _pasangannya_ adalah kekuatan Hyunjin akan melemah, dengan kata lain;

**_Nyawa Hyunjin terancam._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mini dictionary;  
> ¹Aurae Ostium, tebing perbatasan Terra Barat & Terra Timur  
> ²Mating, saat dimana pasangan berhubungan badan saat sang omega dalam keadaan heat, hanya dilakukan oleh sepasang mate


	5. Chapter 5

**DERU NAFAS** serigala perak itu memburu ketika memasuki gua yang berada cukup tinggi di gunung Aurae. Tubuhnya merosot begitu Ia merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia.

Ia baru saja selesai berburu makan di hutan, namun sialnya Ia bertemu dengan seorang alpha _öde_ yang sepertinya sedang dalam masa **_rut¹_**. Hyunjin tak tahu pasti mengapa, namun Ia bisa merasakan jika aroma vanila, di tubuhnya semakin hari semakin pekat mengalahkan aroma citrus dan mintnya.

Sepertinya hal itu pula yang membuat sang _alpha_ _öde_ itu dengan kurang ajarnya, berusaha menyetubuhinya. Tentu saja la melawan, Ia seorang _rose alpha,_ kekuatannya bisa lebih kuat dari _alpha_ biasa. Jadi sesi penyatuan tubuh tergantikan dengan pertarungan sengit. Ia berlari menjauh ketika lawannya sudah terkapar di atas tanah.

Helaan nafas lelah lolos dari mulut Hyunjin, Ia menyadari jika la baru saja membunuh seseorang. Kekuatannya tak dapat la kendalikan ketika Ia dikuasai oleh emosi akhir-akhir ini. Itulah mengapa la lari menjauhi _pack_ nya dan bersembunyi. Ia takut menyakiti orang lain lagi.

Hyunjin dapat merasakan jika tubuhnya kian melemah, rasanya sangat lelah. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang ia buat sendiri, meringkukan tubuhnya di balik selimut yang la bawa dari rumah.

Maniknya terpejam sayu, tubuhnya bergetar seiring berjalannya waktu menuju senja. Keringat mengucur deras membasahi tubuhnya. Nafasnya kembali memburu menahan sesuatu yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

ㅡdan feromonnya semakin menguat.

* * *

Chan meringis merasakan sakit pada dadanya. Ia sudah berkali-kali merintih kesakitan dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Kelereng merah pekatnya menatap langit dari balkon kamarnya. Gerhana bulan penuh akan segera terjadi.

Tangannya mencengkram erat pagar pembatas balkon. Matanya terpejam dengan hidung yang menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Ia menggeram rendah dengan manik yang berpendar menyala. Tubuhnya berubah wujud dengan cepat berlari mengikuti asal wewangian yang terhirup olehnya.

Dipikirannya terus terngiang suara seseorang yang Ia khawatirkan selama dua bulan terakhir. Ia bisa mendengar jika Hyunjin terus memanggilnya dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Serigala hitam itu menggeram penuh amarah ketika mengendus aroma asing bercampur dengan feromon Hyunjin saat la sampai tak jauh dari gua terpencil di gunung itu. Hal itu membuatnya semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju gua tersebut.

"Berhenti. Jauhi dia."

Manik rubi darah Chan mengkilat marah. Geraman penuh dominasi terus lolos dari mulutnya, membuat serigala _öde_ yang sedang menyentubuhi Hyunjin sedikit mengkeret takut.

Chan langsung menyerang sang _öde_ karena Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas seringaian meremehkannya. Hyunjin meringkuk di sudut melihat bagaimana Chan menyerang serigala _öde_ itu tanpa ampun. Darah bercipratan di mana-mana setiap kali salah satu dari mereka melakukan serangan yang membuat tubuh mereka terluka gigitan robek dimana-mana.

"Chanie, dia sudah mati." cicit Hyunjin mencoba menarik perhatian Chan yang masih menggigit kuat leher serigala tanpa _pack_ itu yang sudah terkapar tak bernyawa.

Tubuh Hyunjin meremang mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Chan. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan seolah memberi tanda jika semua baik-baik saja pada temannya itu.

Mata Hyunjin terpejam begitu moncong panjang Chan yang terlumur darah mengusak pipi gembilnya. Kelereng merah pekat milik Chan menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. Ia mendengkur rendah melihat penampilan Hyunjin yang jauh dari kata baik.

Hyunjin terkekeh lemas, tangannya menyentuh bulu-bulu di leher Chan yang sedikit terluka. " _I'm okay_." ujarnya dengan senyuman. Chan merubah wujudnya lalu membawa tubuh lemah Hyunjin kedalam dekapannya.

Hidung bangirnya mengendus leher Hyunjin dalam-dalam. Tubuh Hyunjin terus menguarkan aroma yang benar-benar merangsang hormonnya. Hyunjin pun melakukan hal yang sama, lengannya melingkar di leher Chan yang lukanya perlahan menghilang lalu membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chan. Feromon maskulin yang dimiliki Chan sangat membantu tubuhnya kembali terisi.

" _Are We?_ "

Chan bergumam, bibirnya mengecup bahu bersih Hyunjin dengan lembut sebelum merunduk kebagian bawah tubuh Hyunjin. Erangan Hyunjin menggema ketika dirinya menggigit pinggang sebelah kirinya. Secara tidak langsung mengklaim Hyunjin sebagai miliknya.

Hyunjin kembali meringkuk di dalam dekapan Chan setelah lelaki yang lebih tua membaringkannya kembali di atas ranjangnya. Chan pun mendekap pinggang Hyunjin sangat posesif. Tangan lainnya la gunakan untuk membelai surai legam Hyunjin, memainkannya secara lembut.

Sebuah senyuman tipis tercipta di wajah Hyunjin, telapak tangan Chan yang membelai wajahnya Ia raih. Ia mendekatkan pergelangan tangan Chan ke bibirnya, mengecupnya lembut sebelum kembali menempelkan telapak besar itu di pipinya.

Tangan besar Chan menangkup pipi Hyunjin, mengangkatnya agar bersitatap dengannya. Keduanya tersenyum dengan mata yang berbinar. Kepala Chan merunduk guna mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada bibir Hyunjin begitu lamat. Melumatnya secara hati-hati dan menyesapnya lembut sebelum Ia melepaskannya karena nafas mereka memendek.

" _Mine.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Rut; keadaan seorang alpha sedang dalam puncak birahinya (sebutan masa heat untuk seorang alpha) biasa terjadi setahun sekali.


	6. Chapter 6

**ANGIN BERHEMBUS LEMBUT** menerpa tubuh dua lelaki yang berbagi kehangatan di dalam selimut tipis. Embun pagi perlahan menguap seiring meningginya sang jingga. Alih terbangun tubuh mereka bergerak merapat. Keduanya enggan melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Terlena akan kenyamanan yang tercipta diantara kehangatan tubuh mereka.

Kelereng sewarna darah itu terbuka perlahan merasakan udara yang semakin menghangat. Pandangannya mengedar guna meneliti sekeliling. Keningnya berkerut bingung sebelum mengangguk samar begitu menyadari penyebab bangkai serigala terbengkalai di sudut gua.

Tatapannya melembut begitu maniknya menemukan sosok lelaki yang ia rindukan beberapa minggu belakangan tengah meringkuk dengan nyaman di dalam dekapannya. Jemarinya dengan hati-hati sekali menyisir rambut pasangannya begitu lembut, takut mengganggu tidur pulas alpha cantik tersebut.

"Masih lemas?" tanyanya ketika melihat kedua mata cantik sejernih air laut mengerjab dan terbuka perlahan. "Selamat pagi." lanjutnya menyapa dengan senyuman tipis.

Hyunjin ikut tersenyum, kepalanya mengangguk lemah. Tubuhnya masih kehilangan banyak tenaga dari efek samping persetubuhan paksa kemarin sore. Tubuhnya semakin meringkuk dalam rengkuhan pasangan barunya itu. Maniknya kembali terpejam menikmati aroma atraktif milik Chan yang menguar saat la membenamkan wajahnya tepat di dada telanjang pemiliknya.

Senyuman kecil kembali terukir di wajah Chan memperhatikan ratunya kembali menyamankan diri di pelukannya. "Seharusnya Aku datang lebih awal, maaf." gumam Chan penuh penyesalan akan keterlambatannya dalam menyelamatkan sang _rose alpha_.

Kepala Hyunjin mendongak, Ia menampakan senyuman manisnya. Jemarinya bergerak untuk mengusap-usap pipi dengan rahang tegas milik Chan yang membuat sang empu memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembutnya. "Kamu tidak terlambat. Aku baik-baik saja. Dia belum membuahiku." jelas Hyunjin penuh pengertian.

Geraman rendah yang kental akan amarah dari Chan cukup membuat Hyunjin meremang. Aura dominasi dari sang _pure alpha_ memang tidak main-main. Namun hal itu hanya berlaku sesaat untuknya.

Hyunjin sangat mengerti seberapa marahnya sang _alpha_ ketika mengetahui bahwa pasangannya disentuh oleh orang lain. Maka dari itu Ia menatap Chan dengan pandangan teduhnya, berusaha menghilangkan emosi yang menguasai Chan.

Bibirnya mendarat begitu lembut di atas bibir lembab pria bermata rubi untuk beberapa saat. Menempel tanpa pergerakan yang berarti dengan manik yang saling bersitatap begitu dalam. " _I'm yours_." lirihnya meyakinkan Chan akan dirinya yang bersedia untuk dimiliki oleh sang _pure alpha_ seutuhnya.

Sebuah janji kecil diantara keduanya setelah kembali dipertemukan oleh Dewi Bulan Biru.

Chan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Hyunjin untuk menghirup feromon Hyunjin yang menenangkan. Gigi-gigi tajamnya muncul setelah Ia mengecup lembut tulang selangka Hyunjin. " _Chanㅡ_!" pekikan tertahan menggema di gua tersebut saat Chan menggigit _collar bone_ cantik itu, kembali menandai Hyunjin sebagai miliknya.

* * *

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres."

Gumaman itu terlontar saat la melihat langit perlahan berubah mendung setelah gerhana bulan semalam. Awan-awan hitam muncul memenuhi langit. Seperti akan terjadi badai besar.

Ia kembali memikirkan keadaan anak sulungnya yang melarikan diri entah kemana sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Hatinya mencelos memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi pada anaknya.

Jaebeom menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar kuat dan berdenyut pilu. Maniknyaberubah sendu. Hatinya tak tenang seperti mendapatkan perasaan akan hal buruk akan terjadi.

" _Ku harap apa yang Aku pikirkan tidak benar-benar terjadi_.”


	7. Chapter 7

**KELERENG SEBIRU LAUT** itu menatapnya sedih. _Ratunya_ merengut lucu dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan. Jemari cantiknya meremat pergelangan tangannya posesif, membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

Chan dengan lembut membawa tubuh besar Hyunjin kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Rengkuhan dari sang _pure alpha_ membuat Hyunjin mendengkur halus dengan memanja di dada bidang Hyunjin.

“Ayo pulang, _Ratu_. Keluargamu pasti sedih Kau melarikan diri.” ujar Chan dengan suara beratnya sembari mengusap pucuk kepala Hyunjin yang terpendam di dadanya.

Pipi Hyunjin bersemu hebat mendengar panggilan spesial yang Chan unjukan padanya. Ia memukul dada Chan malu-malu yang membuat lelaki kekar itu tertawa geli.

Chan menarik wajah Hyunjin hingga sejajar dengannya, lalu menangkup kedua pipi gembil itu. Manik keduanya bersitatap begitu dalam, terlihat sekali pancaran membuncah di kedua mata mereka. "Mulai dari sekarang, Kau Ratuku.” bisiknya dengan senyuman menawan.

Rasa hangat kembali merayap pada wajah sang _rose alpha_. Ia begitu bahagia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh miliknya. Ia merasa seperti dicintai sebegitu besarnya oleh serigala dengan kasta tertinggi itu.

Bibir keduanya bertemu sesaat untuk menyapa satu sama lain dalam satu kecupan lamat. “ㅡdan Aku, Rajamu.” lanjutnya lagi yang membuat Hyunjin tersenyum begitu cantik dengan mata sabitnya.

“ _Yes, King_."

* * *

Chan berjalan begitu santai memasuki kawasan _pack_ nya, tak terlalu memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari anggota _pack_ lainnya yang menatapnya begitu curiga.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan rumahnya. Di sana berdiri sang Ayah dengan penuh wibawa, membuatnya membungkuk hormat padanya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kau kemana saja Christopher Bang?” suara berat sang Ayah yang penuh penekanan cukup membuatnya tegang. Terlebih sang Ayah pun menyebut namanya dengan lengkap.

Kepalanya menunduk memohon ampun dari sang kepala pack. “Maaf Ayah. Aku dari Aurae, ada urusan yang harus kulakukan di sana.” jawabnya dengan lugas.

Yongguk menghela nafas berat, la sadar apa yang sudah terjadi. Aroma tubuh anaknya berubah, bercampur dengan aroma manis yang begitu asing, entah dari mana asalnya. “Siapa yang Kau _**scenting¹**_ Chris?” Di dalam hatinya Ia berharap jika dugaannya salah. Ia tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anaknya maupun pada yang lain.

Bibir Chan melengkung membentuk sebuah kurva, “Hwang Hyunjin. Seorang _alpha_ dari klan _Crescent_." ujarnya dengan jujur. Ia senang akhirnya bisa membawa kabar baik bagi sang Ayah di mana Ia sudah menemukan pasangannya.

Bagai tersambar petir, Yongguk terdiam dengan jawaban dari anaknya. Dugaannya benar-benar terjadi. Ramalan paling buruk yang pernah ada di sejarah kaum _werewolf_ kembali terjadi. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

"AYAH!”

* * *

Jinyoung menangis dalam diam sejak kepulangan sang anak setelah meninggalkan _pack_ mereka tanpa pamit dua bulan lamanya. Jaebeom pun terdiam tak percaya dengan kabar yang di bawa sang anak.

Tangannya dengan lembut mengelus punggung istrinya guna memberikan ketenangan. “Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku memberi tahunya sejak dulu, Jie.” bisik Jaebeom kepada pasangan sehidup sematinya itu.

Isakan Jinyoung semakin sesegukan hingga nafasnya berubah tak teratur, sungguh menyesakkan. “Kau tak bisa memaksanya Beom _-ah_. Dia sudah terikat.” lirih Jinyoung meremas bagian belakang baju Jaebum dengan erat.

" _I know. But their connection is wrong_." balas Jaebum yang membuat Jinyoung menatapnya penuh tanya dengan mata yang berselimut kristal berkilau.

" _a rose alpha can't be with a pure alpha_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Scenting, proses seorang alpha menandai mate (atau calon pasangan yang disukai) mereka dengan membaui (menyelimuti dengan scent) tubuh mereka agar tidak ada yang mendekati pasangan mereka.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAN MENATAP MENERAWANG** ke depan dengan mata yang terkesan hampa. Kosong seperti tanpa nyawa. Ulu hatinya berdenyut sejak tadi pagi dan semakin terasa nyeri setiap menitnya. Sebuah tanda jika la dan matenya sama-sama merasakan sakit.

Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Yongguk mengurungnya di dalam ruang penyimpanan bawah tanan rumahnya. Melarangnya untuk pergi keluar hingga hari pernikahannya dengan omega klan utara datang.

Jujur, Chan akui jika Mina _ㅡomega yang akan dinikahkan dengannya_ memiliki paras yang sangat cantik. Penampilannya menarik dan sangat anggun, benar-benar menunjukan jika la memanglah seorang putri dari klan terpandang. Jika saja la belum bertemu dengan Hyunjin, sudah pasti la akan menerima pernikahan ini.

Namun hatinya sudah berlabuh pada alpha langka beraroma manis yang begitu menenangkannya. Ia begitu mendamba segala hal tentang Hyunjin. Rupanya, sifatnya, kepribadiannya, bahkan hal-hal kecil seperti tingkah manjanya pun la mengangguminya dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Mengingat Sang Ratu membuatnya tersenyum getir, terkekeh lirih seakan meledek dirinya sendiri karena tak mampu berbuat apa-apa saat ini. Ratunya pasti sedang bersedih juga akan hal yang sama. Ia sudah mendapat kabar jika Ratunya dijodohkan secara paksa juga sepertinya dari adik sepupunya, Seungmin.

"Calonmu pasti jauh lebih menajubkan dari calonku, benar begitukan Hyunie?" monolognya dengan kekehan miris diakhir. "Aku penasaran, apakah calonmu jauh lebih menawan dari parasmu? Jawabannya pasti benar begitu _kan_? _Hehe_. Seseorang seindah dirimu pantas mendapatkan pasangan yang sama indahnya denganmu." lirihnya lagi dengan air mata yang perlahan meleleh dikedua pipinya.

Chan menatap langit malam dari sela-sela fentilasi yang terlihat samar-samar. "Semoga Kau bahagia. Dewi bulan, tolong sampaikan pada Ratuku, Aku akan selalu mencintainya." doanya dengan mata tertutup serta dua tautan tangannya Ia kecup.

* * *

Jinyoung menatap iba anak satu-satunya yang Ia miliki kini tengah menangis dalam diam di balik selimut tebalnya. Langkahnya berat sekali ketika berusaha menghampiri putranya. Hatinya seperti teremas kuat ketika isakan lirih lolos tertahan.

Putranya yang biasa la lihat kokoh kini berbanding terbalik. Hyunjinnya terlihat rapuh dan ringkih. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar nafasnya terengah dan tersendat saat ini sudah membuatnya hampir ikut menangis juga.

"Hyunie?" panggilnya dengan begitu lembut ketika ia sudah berhasil duduk di tepi ranjang sang anak.

Kepala Hyunjin muncul dari balik selimutnya, menatap sang ibu dengan maniknya yang memerah serta bederai air mata. Ia tak mengatakan sepatah katapun, Ia hanya memandang sang ibu dengan pandangan menyedihkan.

Jinyoung berusaha tersenyum tulus meski hatinyapun terasa berat. "Kemari." ujarnya penuh kelembutan, kedua lengannya dia bentangkan, bermaksud memberikan sebuah pelukan kasih sayang pada sang anak.

Hyunjin dengan perlahan beranjak untuk meringsuk masuk kedalam dekapan hangat sang Bunda. "Hyunjin salah ya Bun? Hyunjin salah bahagia dengan Chris? Hyunjin salah milih Chris? Kenapa Ayah malah menjodohkan Hyunjin dengan Shuhua?" racaunya dengan isakkan memilukan.

Air mata Jinyoung sukses mengalir mendengar isakkan frustasi dari anaknya. Tangannya bergetar saat la hendak mengusap punggung tegap Hyunjin yang kini nampak ringkih. "Hyunjin gak salah. Maaf Bunda gak bisa bantu sama sekali. Kehendak Ayah udah mutlak, Bunda gak bisa nentang kemauan Ayah." balas Jinyoung dengan lirih.

Malam itu, hujan turun begitu deras diiringi petir dan guntur yang menakutkan. Menemani Hyunjin yang kembali menangis dalam diam di dalam pelukan sang Bunda hingga terlelap karena kelelahan.

" _Maafkan Aku. Maaf."_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAN TERSENYUM** pada _omega_ cantik yang tengah tersenyum tipis padanya. Mina terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun indah berwarna putih yang membalut tubuhnya dengan begitu sempurna.

Lelaki mana yang tidak jatuh pada pesona _omega_ cantik yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendampingnya. Ia pun sama halnya dengan lelaki lain, la terpesona dengan keanggunan pribadi Mina yang begitu memikat. Hanya sebatas kekaguman, hatinya tetap berlabuh pada _alpha_ cantik yang mungkin saja tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Mengingat _alpha_ vanila itu membuatnya berpikir, akankah Ia akan terlihat sama menakjubkannya dengan Mina jika memakai gaun pengantin itu, atau Ia akan terlihat begitu menawan di balik balutan jas putih yang begitu apik di tubuhnya.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya tersenyum layaknya orang tak waras. Chan menggerutu dalam hati, merutuki dirinya yang sudah jatuh begitu dalam untuk serigala perak itu.

Ia menghela nafas berat begitu menyadari bahwa kenyataannya Ia tidak dapat bersama kembali dengan ratunya. Bahkan mungkin untuk sekedar bertemu pun mereka tak bisa. Semesta mungkin saja akan murka jika mereka nekat bersatu kembali.

"Chris?”

Chan berbalik begitu suara lembut itu memanggilnya begitu merdu. “Sudah siap? Ayahmu sudah menunggu.” Ia tersenyum, la kini dapat melihat bagaimana Mina tampak begitu menawan dengan jelas. Perempuan cantik itu terlihat jauh lebih indah dari biasanya. _Jujur, feromon Mina menguar begitu memikatnya_.

Kepalanya mengangguk dengan senyuman yang tak luntur sekalipun. Ia menyodorkan tangannya untuk digandeng oleh wanita cantik itu, dan tentu saja disambut dengan baik oleh Mina. "Mina, Aku minta maaf jika nanti Aku lama untuk mencoba mencintaimu." ujarnya tanpa menatap wanita itu.

Mina tersenyum, kepalanya Ia tolehkan pada _alpha_ murni yang dijodohkan dengannya itu. Chan membeku untuk beberapa saat, Mina baru saja mengecup pipinya begitu lembut. "Tak apa, Aku mengerti. Aku juga sama halnya denganmu, Chris.” balasnya dengan senyuman yang membuatnya semakin cantik.

Chan balas tersenyum, Ia bersyukur, setidaknya calon pasangan yang dipilihkan oleh sang Ayah dapat mengerti dirinya dengan cukup baik. “Baiklah, mari mulai semuanya.” ujarnya sebelum perlahan melangkah menuju altar, yang tentu saja, mendapat balasan sebuah anggukan pasti oleh Mina yang mengikutinya berjalan beriringan.

* * *

“Sam, Kau menyakiti tanganku.”

Hyunjin tersadar, Ia menatap genggaman tangan mereka. Ia meremat jemari cantik gadis manis itu terlalu erat, dengan cepat la pun melonggarkan genggamannya. “Maaf, dadaku berdenyut lebih kencang dari biasanya.” ujarnya penuh penyesalan.

Shuhua menatap kasihan teman kecilnya itu, Ia dapat merasakan kesedihan lelaki berparas manis itu. Ia merentangkan tangannya, menawarkan dekapannya pada lelaki tinggi itu. Hyunjin tersenyum tipis, la tentu saja menerima tawaran tersebut.

Punggunggnya diusap-usap perlahan oleh gadis cantik itu. “Kau tidak ingin jujur pada Paman? Pernikahan ini menyakitimu, Sam.” bisiknya lembut dengan tepukan-tepukan menenangkan.

Hyunjin terkekeh remeh, “Ayah tidak akan mau mendengarkanku, Shu." ujarnya begitu pelan sarat akan keputus asaan. Tangannya meremat pinggang kecil gadis itu ketika denyutan di dadanya kembali menyerang, jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

“Chris pasti sudah memulai pernikahannya. Denyutan di dadaku kini bertempo cepat, Kau merasakannya _kan_?” lanjutnya lagi dengan kepala tertunduk. Entahlah, Ia hanya merasa jika kepalanya terasa memberat.

Shuhua melepas pelukannya, Ia sedikit khawatir dengan penampilan kusut teman kecilnya itu. Ia dapat menyadari jika kulit _alpha_ itu memucat, rona wajahnya memudar perlahan. “Sam, Kau tak baik-baik saja. Lihat tubuhmu, ini sangat buruk.” ujarnya begitu cemas.

Hyunjin menatap pantulannya di cermin yang tak jauh dari mereka. Shuhua benar, penampilannya jauh dari kata baik. Semakin denyutan itu terasa, semakin memburuk keadaannya. _Ayah mungkin memang berencana membunuhku secara perlahan_.

Hyunjin tersenyum tipis, Ia menggenggam tangan Shuhua. “Aku tak apa. Percaya padaku ya? Ayo. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu lama.” ajaknya dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Mencoba menenangkan Shuhua yang tak begitu yakin dengan kondisi temannya.

“Kau yakin?” tanyanya sekali lagi untuk menyakinkan diri jika pilihan ini adalah pilihan terbaik. Hyunjin mengangguk pelan, Ia dengan perlahan menggandeng lengan kecil Shuhua dan melangkah menuju altar, membuat Shuhua mau tak mau mengikuti langkah kaki jenjang Hyunjin beriringan.

* * *

“Atas nama Dewi Bulan Biru, kami ikat kedua pasang anak dewi dalam sebuah ikatan suci yang diberkati keharmonisan sang dewi, apa kalian bersedia?"

Peluh bercucur cukup banyak di keduanya. Wajah mereka pucat pasi menahan denyutan di dada mereka yang begitu menyiksa. Di setiap kata yang terucap oleh kepala kepercayaan denyutan itu semakin terasa meremas dada mereka. Tangan mereka mengepal menahan rasa sakit itu hingga buku-buku jemari mereka memutih. Nafas mereka pun perlahan tak teratur.

Chan menghela nafasnya, berusaha untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti dirinya. Kakinya gemetar tak mampu mempertahankan tubuhnya untuk waktu yang lebih lama. "A-akuㅡbersedia,”

" _CHRIS_!”

Mina berjengit kaget bersama dengan para tamu undangan yang menghadiri acara sakral itu ketika tubuhnya merosot jatuh bersamaan dengan suaranya yang menghilang ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Acara pernikahan itu berubah menjadi bencana. Semua panik dengan tumbangnya salah satu pemeran utama acara hari itu, Chan meremas dadanya yang berdenyut lemah namun menyakitkan. Matanya mengunang, tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit yang melemahkan tubuhnya.

“ _Hyunjin_."

Hanya nama itu yang la pikirkan sebelum kesadarannya direnggut seutuhnya.


	10. Chapter 10

**HYUNJIN MENATAP** sekeliling dengan ling-lung. Terakhir yang Ia ingat adalah Ia pingsan karena tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit yang terus menghujam tubuhnya selama prosesi pernikahannya. Jika Ia sudah tersadar seharusnya tubuhnya terasa lelah, namun Ia merasa jika tubuhnya baik-baik saja.

“Hyunjin!”

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara familiar itu. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia rindu sekali dengan sosok yang sudah lama tak la lihat itu. Tangisannya pecah begitu tubuhnya direngkuh begitu erat oleh sosok itu.

Aroma maskulin lelaki itu menyeruak ke indera penciumannya ketika Ia membalas pelukan itu tak kalah eratnya. Kepalanya la benamkan pada ceruk leher yang menjadi salah satu titik yang menguarkan feromon pekat. Begitu candu dan memabukkan. Dadanya terasa begitu lega dapat kembali pada dekapan hangat itu. “Maafkan Aku. Seharusnya Aku melawan, tapi Aku tak bisa. _Gosh_ , Aku senang dapat bertemu lagi.” gumamnya yang membuatnya semakin terisak.

“ _Hiksㅡ Chanㅡ_ " punggung kemeja putih yang dikenakan Chan la remat kuat. Suaranya tercekat di tengah tangisan pilu penuh kerinduannya. Chan pun ikut menangis bahagia. Ia senang dapat bertemu lagi dengan _ratunya_. Pucuk kepala Hyunjin dikecupnya berulang kali sambil terus merapalkan kata rindu. Wajah berlinang air mata itu la tangkup dengan kedua tangannya, mengangkatnya agar la dapat melihat wajah manis kesukaannya.

Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi basah itu dengan begitu lembut. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang dibalas senyuman manis oleh Hyunjin. _“I miss you._ Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ratuku.” bisik Chan sebelum membubuhkan kecupan lamat di atas bibir tebal Hyunjin.

Hyunjin kembali menitikan air mata, kepalanya mengangguk cepat. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Chan yang mesih setia menangkup wajahnya. "Aku juga rindu. Hyunjin sangat rindu Chan.” balasnya dengan isakan diakhir kalimatnya.

Senyuman Chan merekah, Ia menyatukan kening keduanya hingga kekehan tercipta karena hidung bangir mereka bergesekan lembut. “ _I'll never let you go again. I promise."_ janjinya yang membuat Hyunjin tersenyum cantik hingga kedua matanya bertransformasi layaknya bulan sabit terbalik.

Hyunjin menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Chan. Memulai pagutan hangat penuh perasaan yang sudah lama mereka rindukan. Bibir mereka berdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sebelum Chan mulai menyesap lembut bibir berisi Hyunjin seiring dengan terkikisnya jarak antara tubuh keduanya.

Lengan Hyunjin pun mengalung dengan sempurna di bahu kokoh Chan saat yang lebih tua memulai permainan bibir itu. Matanya terpejam, menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut yang Chan lakukan pada bibirnya. Kepala keduanya saling memiring, mencari spot ternyaman. Lenguhan tertahan pun tak luput lolos dari bibir Hyunjin saat la berinisiatif untuk membalas lumatan sang dominan.

Tautan bibir mereka bertahan cukup lama, mengingat seberapa besar rasa rindu yang menyiksa mereka. "Aku mencintaimu.” lirih Hyunjin dengan pandangan yang terpatri pada permata rubi indah itu. Chan kembali mendaratkan sebuah kecupan diatas bibir Hyunjin. Ia terkekeh pelan karena Hyunjin mencoba melumat bibirnya kembali. “Aku juga mencintaimu, Ratu." balasnya dengan senyuman menawan.

* * *

Tubuh ringkih itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia meringis saat kepalanya terasa seperti tertimpa beban berat. Ia mendesis tak nyaman, tubuhnya terasa seperti terbakar, panas sekali.

“ _Uhㅡ sshㅡ Ah!_ " Ia kembali meringis saat mencoba duduk, namun tubuhnya lemah sekali, tak kuat menopang dirinya hingga kembali jatuh tertidur.

Pandangannya masih mengunang, belum sepenuhnya fokus akibat rasa pening yang melanda. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa panas membara. Nafasnya terdengar begitu terengah, dan indera penciumannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih sensitif.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampakan sosok gadis cantik yang terlihat panik. "Astaga Sam! Kau kenapa?” tanyanya khawatir. Shuhua cemas melihat tubuh Hyunjin bermandikan keringat, wajahnya merona semerah tomat segar, matanya terbuka layu, dan tubuh yang menggeliat tak nyaman.

Kepala Hyunjin menggeleng kuat. _Alpha_ di dalam dirinya dapat mengendus feromon Shuhua yang entah mengapa tercium kuat. “Shu, apa Kau sedang _heat_? Aromamu kuat sekali.” tanya Hyunjin dengan begitu susah payah menahan lenguhan yang berlomba-lomba ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak. Masa _heat_ ku sudah selesai beberapa hari yang lalu. Ada apㅡOH! ASTAGA! KAU SEDANG _RUT_?" pekiknya menyadari jika kondisi Hyunjin sedang dimasa hormon paling tinggi.

Hyunjin menggeram setelah baru sadar akan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. “Keluar Shu. Jangan bilang siapapun." perintah Hyunjin di tengah pengaruh hormonnya. Jika saja la tak kuat menahannya, teman kecilnya pasti sudah la setubuhi sedari tadi.

Shuhua pun mengangguk patuh, la dengan cepat keluar dari kamar teman kecilnya itu. Ia mengucap syukur tak terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Hyunjin mengerang, rasanya masa rutnya kali ini sangat menyiksanya. Ia sudah melakukan masturbasi, namun sama sekali tak mencapai klimaksnya. " _Argh_! Ayolah! _Shhㅡ_ " geramnya kesal karena tak kunjung sampai pada pelepasannya.

Indera penciumannya mengendus aroma familiar yang begitu memikat. Aroma itu sangat jauh dari tempatnya, namun tercium begitu pekat hingga membuat kepalanya pening.

Ia dengan cepat memperbaiki pakaiannya. "Maaf Ayah.” lirihnya memandang figura berisi foto la dengan kedua orang tuanya. Setelahnya kaca jendela kamarnya pecah berantakan Ia hantam dengan wujud serigala peraknya. Kaki-kaki kuatnya berlari dengan cepat mengikuti asal aroma pekat yang begitu memabukkan.

* * *

“ _Sial_.”

Ia menggeram marah. Ia baru saja mencium feromon manis kesukaannya bercampur dengan aroma manis lainnya. Mata rubi gelapnya berpendar. Menandakan jika la sangat tak suka dengan hal itu.

Untungnya aroma mereka hanya berdekatan, tidak menyatu. Tubuhnya panas menahan gejolak birahi yang perlahan membuatnya gila akan fantasi liarnya.

Hidungnya kembali mengendus aroma favoritnya, semakin lama semakin dekat. Bibirnya menyeringai begitu feromon pekat itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja darinya.

Tubuh serigala hitamnya diterjang begitu saja oleh serigala abu perak itu hingga tersungkur diatas tanah hutan. Moncong abu itu mengusak bulu-bulu lehernya, sepertinya mencari kenyamanan dari aroma maskulinnya.

Dengkuran halus dapat la dengar ketika moncongnya tak sengaja menyentuh tubuh sang serigala perak. Dengkuran itu sukses membuatnya frustasi. Birahinya semakin memuncak hanya dengan dengkuran itu.

Keduanya melakukan transformasi bentuk. Membuat tubuh ramping Hyunjin menindih tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum mendapatkan perlakuan manja dari alpha cantik itu.

"Halo Hyunjin, siap kembali memulai semuanya bersamaku?"


	11. rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan dan hyunjin, mating.

**SUARA NAFAS TERENGAH** terdengar sangat jelas dari manusia serigala perak itu. Desahan lirih lolos terus menerus setiap sang _alpha_ murni membubuhkan kecupan pada permukaan kulit putih bersihnya yang saat ini sangatlah sensitif.  
  
Masa _rut_ mereka kali ini sangatlah menyiksa. Panas membakar hingga membuat pikiran mereka tak jernih. Birahi mereka memuncak seiring dengan semakin pekatnya aroma feromon masing-masing yang begitu menyengat indera penciuman mereka.  
  
" _AHㅡ_ "  
  
Lenguhan itu terdengar nyaring saat ereksi keduanya bergesekan lembut, menciptakan jutaan fantasi liar yang semakin membuat tubuh mereka memanas. Chan suka mendengarnya, begitu indah bagai melodi simfoni dipendengarannya.  
  
Chan memperlakukan Hyunjin dengan begitu memuja _alpha_ cantik itu. Sentuhannya sangatlah lembut, sebisa mungkin menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya. “ _You looks so gorgeous, My Queen._ " pujinya tulus.  
  
Tubuh Hyunjin bergetar halus mendengar panggilan itu dari lelakinya. Maniknya terpejam indah menikmati sentuhan lembut pada permukaan kulitnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis sebagai tanda. Ia menyukai apa yang _alpha_ bermata rubi lakukan padanya.  
  
Jari besar Chan dengan perlahan menyusuri wajah Hyunjin yang menghasilkan gumaman lembut dari si mata biru. Jari-jari itu terus menyusuri leher dan dadanya, setelahnya melepaskan satu persatu kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh indah itu. " _Ah!ㅡ_ " rintihan keluar dari mulut Hyunjin begitu _nipple_ sensitifnya dipilin lembut oleh Chan.  
  
Chan tersenyum mendengarnya. Selangkangannya terasa semakin sesak seiring dengan rintihan-rintihan lembut yang berasal dari lelaki yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya. Hyunjin mengerang, bergerak frustasi menggesekan selangkangan mereka berdua, menginginkan sensasi nikmat tiada tara.  
  
“ _Slow down, Queen. I'm yours. I'm totally yours_." Chan berkata dengan nada alphanya yang membuat Hyunjin mematung. Bulunya meremang, Hyunjin suka dengan _alpha tone_ milik Chan yang begitu mendominasinya.  
  
Air mata menitik dari sudut mata Hyunjin, Ia begitu frustasi dengan rasa panas yang melanda tubuhnya. “ _Please. Need itㅡhh now_.” Hyunjin berkata dengan susah payah di tengah gairah yang menguasai dirinya. Jemarinya mencengkram lengan Chan erat dengan nafas terbata.  
  
Chan mengangguk, Ia membawa Ratunya dalam ciuman yang memabukan. Satu persatu fabrik Hyunjin la tanggalkan dengan mudah di sela pagutan panasnya hingga tubuh itu telanjang sempurna. “Indah." pujinya setelah melepas pagutan panjangnya.  
  
Pipi Hyunjin bersemu dengan pujian itu, perutnya terasa tergelitik. Wajahnya memerah menyaksikan begitu atraktifnya Chan saat menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya hingga sama polosnya dengannya. " _Yours_.” ujar Chan mendapati Hyunjin memperhatikan tubuh atletisnya dengan tatapan memukau.  
  
Kepala Hyunjin mengangguk, menyetujui tentang kepemilikan tubuh Chan untuknya. Tangannya dengan lembut menarik pergelangan tangan Chan, memberikan sebuah kode untuk memulai semuanya. Chan tersenyum menawan, la dengan perlahan mengukung tubuh indah Hyunjin di bawah tubuh besarnya tanpa memutuskan tatapan keduanya.  
  
Rumput yang menjadi alas tubuhnya diremat erat. Jari Chan masuk begitu mudahnya dengan bantuan cairan alami yang mengalir keluar dari dalam rektrumnya. Cairan yang hanya akan keluar jika la melakukan aktifitas bercinta dengan pasangannya.  
  
"OH! lagiㅡChan!"  
  
Hyunjin meracau frustasi. Chan berhasil menemukan titik manisnya di dalam sana. Titik yang membuat kepalanya pening hingga memutih. Bahkan hanya dengan sekali sentuhan di sana, penisnya sudah mengeluarkan _precum_ tanpa disentuh sekalipun.  
  
Lelaki cantik itu benar-benar mencapai pelepasan pertamanya hanya dengan jari Chan yang memenetrasi lubang analnya. Matanya memutih dengan mulut terbuka dan nafas terengah. Begitu erotis, namun indah.  
  
Chan mempersiapkan penisnya yang memang sudah tegak seutuhnya sembari memberikan Hyunjin waktu untuk menikmati pelepasannya. “ _I'm in_.” tuturnya mengarahkan batangnya pada pintu rektrum Hyunjin.  
  
Hyunjin mengangguk lemah, Ia mencengkram kuat bahu Chan begitu sang _pure alpha_ berusaha melesakan miliknya kedalam rektrum ketatnya. Nafas keduanya sama-sama tak beraturan setelah mereka menyatu dengan sempurna. “ _Mmㅡso tight_.” geram Chan merasakan jika rektrum Hyunjin mengetat, memijat penisnya dengan lembut. Begitu nikmat.  
  
Panggul Chan perlahan bergerak dengan susah payah setelah Hyunjin memberinya izin untuk bergerak. Rektrum Hyunjin sangatlah ketat, membuatnya frustasi akan sulitnya bergerak namun hal itu juga membuatnya merasakan nikmat yang tak tertandingi.  
  
" _Tell me, Queenㅡ_ ”  
  
Hyunjin berdeham lembut ditengah rintihan kenikmatannya digagahi oleh Chan. “ _Do you want me to knotting you_?" tanyanya dengan terus menghentak semakin lama semakin cepat hingga tubuh Hyunjin tersentak. “ _Y-yesㅡhh_." jawab si permata biru kewalahan, jemarinya mencakar punggung bersih Chan erat, melampiaskan rasa membuncah.  
  
Seringaian muncul di wajah Chan, “ _You want me to breed you, Queen?_ ” tanyanya lagi, memancing Hyunjin agar semakin kehilangan akalnya. Hyunjin mengangguk cepat begitu frustasi dengan segala hal yang Chan lakukan padanya. “ _Yes, yes, yes. Please, King. Feels so good, AH!_ ” Hyunjin mercau penuh dengan nafsu di tengah lenguhan nyaringnya karena Chan menghujamnya begitu kuat dan cepat.  
  
Rektrum Hyunjin mengetat, mengunci penis Chan yang semakin membesar di dalam sana. Keduanya mengerang frustasi dengan sensasi sesak yang melanda. “Hyun! _mhㅡ_ ” Chan mengerang kuat menyemburkan spermanya di dalam rektrum Hyunjin sebanyak yang Ia bisa. Hyunjin melenguh nyaring dengan mata yang terguling merasakan penuh luar biasa di dalam dirinya. Membuat perutnya tergelitik hebat, Chan baru saja meng _knotting_ dirinya.  
  
Bibir Chan mengarah pada selangka Hyunjin, taring serigalanya muncul sebelum la menggigit bagian favoritnya itu. Mengklaim Hyunjin sebagai miliknya. “ _C-chan_ ” rintihnya lemah karena tenaganya sudah terkuras habis.  
  
Chan tersenyum teduh pada Hyunjin yang terlihat lelah, Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon setelah melepaskan diri. Membawa tubuh lemah Hyunjin kedalam pelukannya dan menutupi tubuh keduanya dengan pakaian mereka yang berserakan.  
  
Jemarinya mengusap surai lembab Hyunjin karena peluh dengan lembut, mengantar pasangannya pada alam mimpi. Ia membiarkan Ratunya beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Aroma tubuh Hyunjin masih sangat menyengat, namun sedikit terhalangi dengan aroma maskulin tubuhnya. Masa _rut_ mereka masih akan berlangsung hingga dua hari kedepan, itu tandanya mereka akan terus melakukan proses pembuahan sampai masa _rut_ mereka berakhir.  
  
“Aku mencintaimu, Ratuku.”


	12. Chapter 12

**TERIK MATAHARI PAGI** menghangatkan kedua tubuh pasangan serigala itu. Punggung polos mereka menghangat terpapar sinar mentari. Si mata rubi bangun lebih dulu karena terusik dengan semakin menghangatnya tubuhnya.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis begitu menyadari objek yang maniknya lihat pertama kali saat terbangun dari tidur merupakan wajah rupawan pasangan tercintanya. Aroma bekas percintaan mereka membuat senyumannya semakin mengembang bangga karena berhasil menemukan dan memiliki pujaannya seutuhnya.

"Selamat pagi, _Ratu_." sapanya dengan suara rendahnya saat melihat kelopak mata cantik itu perlahan terbuka terusik akan silaunya cahaya. Hyunjin tersenyum lembut, kepalanya mengadah untuk memberikan kecupan selamat pagi di bibir sang Alpha.

Chan tersenyum hangat ketika _ratunya_ kembali menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidangnya, bersandar di sana untuk mendengarkan melodi yang tercipta dari dentuman jatungnya. Jemarinya dengan telaten menyisir surai halus itu begitu hati-hati.

Rengkuhan pada pinggangnya mengerat, membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya keheranan, “Ada apa?” Hyunjin tak langsung menjawab, namun Chan dapat merasakan jika aura sang _alpha_ cantik itu menggelap.

_Seperti ada sesuatu hal buruk yang terjadi._

“Aku takut. Kumohon bertahan. Perasaanku buruk sekali.” lirihnya dengan manik kosong yang terselimuti kristal bening mengarah padanya. Chan bisa merasakan ketakutan yang besar dari pasangan jiwanya itu.

Jiwa mereka sudah bersatu setelah mereka melakukan prosesi mating kala itu. Semua pasangan _mate_ pasti bisa merasakan apapun yang dirasakan oleh sang pasangannya. Sedih, senang, sakit, amarah, dendam dan sebagainya. Begitu juga dengan Chan yang dengan jelas sekali dapat merasakan apapun yang dirasakan oleh Hyunjin.

Tubuh ramping Hyunjin Ia dekap erat, kecupan terus la bubuhkan di pucuk kepala Hyunjin dengan lembut. “Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku ya? Aku akan selalu bersamamu.” bisiknya mencoba menenangkan kekasih hatinya itu.

Hyunjin menangis dalam diam, semua gambaran menyeramkan terus terputar di kepalanya, begitu memilukan. Tangannya meremat punggung Chan erat sebagai pelampiasan rasa takutnya.

* * *

Suara gelas terjatuh dari atas meja menggema di dalam rumah itu. Jaebeom memandang hampa gelas kacanya yang sudah hancur berantakan di lantai. Jantungnya berdegup cukup cepat, membuatnya tertawa sangat irih.

“Astaga, Kau ini kenapa? _Kok_ bisa jatuh begini?” Jinyoung bertanya keheranan melihat keadaan meja makan yang cukup berantakan.

Kehadiran Jinyoung menarik atensinya, Ia memandang istrinya dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan. “Merekaㅡ mereka bersatu, Jie.” ujarnya tanpa nyawa.

Perkataan Jaebeom cukup membuat Jinyoung semakin kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi. “Mereka? Siapa?” tanyanya penuh akan rasa bingung pada sang suami.

Air mata Jaebeom menitik, dengan senyuman tipis tak bernyawa, Ia menjawab begitu lirih.

"Hyunjin, dan Chris.”

* * *

 _Alpha_ paruh baya itu terdiam di atas ranjang besarnya. Tangannya perlahan meraih bandul kalung yang tersemat di balik bajunya. Ia memandang kalung berbandul perisai itu dengan senyuman yang sarat akan perasaan rindu yang mendalam.

Sebuah foto usang tersemat pada bagian belakang bandul itu. Foto seseorang dengan paras yang begitu menawan. Ia mengusap foto itu dengan hati-hati, senyuman bahagia sama sekali tak luntur dari wajahnya.

Bahkan hingga tangisnya luruh sekalipun, senyumannya tak memudar. “Chris tumbuh begitu cepat, Hime. Ia- benar-benar mengikuti jejakku.” lirihnya dengan tawa geli di akhir yang sedikit tersendat karena tangisannya.

"Maaf, Aku gagal merawatnya. Aku memang tak bisa hidup dengan baik tanpamu, Him.” lirihnya lagi memandang wajah cantik itu dengan tatapan yang bergetar.

Bandul itu Ia genggam erat, la bawa menuju dadanya, “Seharusnya Ia tahu dengan fakta bahwa Ibunya juga seorang _rose alpha_ yang memiliki _mate alpha_ murni tak memiliki nasib yang bagus. Maaf, Aku terlambat memberi tahunya. Maafkan Aku, Himchan.” lirihnya penuh penyesalan.

“ _Dewi Bulan, tolong jangan buat nasib anak-anakku berakhir sepertiku.”_


	13. Chapter 13

"Chris! Keluarlah!”

 **LELAKI BERMATA RUBI** itu menghela nafas, tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh _ratunya_. Ia tentu dapat merasakan perasaan ketakutan yang begitu besar dari sang ratu. “ _Stay here_." cicitan yang terdengar begitu lirih membuat hatinya tercubit.

Tubuh tinggi sang ratu la rengkuh dengan hangat, memberi usapan-usapan lembut pada punggung itu. “Kita keluar bersama ya?” ajaknya sembari menangkup wajah Hyunjin serta memberikan usapan pada pipi gembil itu.

Keduanya melangkah keluar dari gua tempat persembunyian mereka dengan Hyunjin yang berjalan perlahan mengekori Chan dari belakang. Tubuhnya mengkeret takut ketika maniknya menemukan tatapan dingin dari sang ayah.

Chan membungkukkan badannya kepada para ketua _pack_ itu yang diikuti pula oleh Hyunjin. “Ada apa Tuan Hwang? Ayah?” tanyanya dengan sopan tak ada rasa takut terhadap dua ketua klan terbesar itu.

“Kembalikan anakku. Aku tak mengizinkanmu bersama dengan Hyunjin.” titah Jaebeom dengan angkuh. Tatapan matanya begitu menusuk, membuat Hyunjin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Kepala Hyunjin yang tertunduk menggeleng pelan, menarik perhatian yang lainnya. "Maaf Tuan Hwang, tapi kau lihat sendiri, anakmu ingin tetap bersamaku.” ujar Chan yang diiringi dengan senyuman tipis yang terlihat tenang.

Perangai Chan yang begitu tenang membuat rahang Jaebeom mengeras menahan amarah. Yongguk sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan bagaimana sang anak menangani perdebatan itu dengan tenang, dilubuk hatinya Ia merasa bangga karena berhasil mendidik sang anak untuk menguasai atmosfer dengan baik tanpa emosi.

Buku-buku Jaebeom memutih seiring dengan mengeratnya kepalan tangannya. “Serahkan anakku, atau Aku mengibar bendera perang untuk kalian semua." ancam Jaebeom menatap marah Chan yang masih berusaha tetap tenang.

Genggaman mereka perlahan terlepas, Hyunjin meyakinkan Chan untuk melepasnya sesaat. Semua mata terpaku pada Hyunjin yang secara pelahan bersimpuh di hadapan sang ayah. Aksinya tentu mengundang banyak reaksi terkejut.

Kepala Hyunjin masih menunduk selama Ia mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya sebelum mengangkat wajahnya guna menatap sosok yang selalu menjadi panutannya. "Aku minta maaf. Hyunjin minta maaf sudah mengecewakanmu karena tidak dapat meneruskan tahta Ayah. Jauh di dalam hati Hyunjin, Aku pingin sekali bisa menggantikan tahta Ayah, tapi Ayah bilang sendiri, seorang _Rose Alpha_ tidak bisa menjadi pemimpin _pack_. Ayah, tolong lepaskan Hyunjin. Hyunjin tak masalah menjadi _öde_ jika bisa bersama dengan Chan. Hyunjin lelah terkurung di dalam kerangkeng tak kasat mata yang Ayah ciptakan. Hyunjin mohon, Hyunjin lelah."

Permohonan dari anak tunggal pemimpin _pack_ timur itu membuat suasana semakin mencengkam. Jaebeom tak percaya jika anaknya dapat memohon seperti itu padanya. Ia tak menyangka jika Hyunjin lebih memilih bersama dengan Chan meski nyawanya terancam.

" _CHAN_!”

Hyunjin terjengit kaget begitu menyaksikan pasangan jiwanya diserang begitu saja oleh Jaebeom dengan membabi buta. "AYAH HENTIKAN!" jerit Hyunjin ketakutan, la meremas dadanya, jantungnya terasa berdenyut menyakitkan disetiap serangan yang diberikan oleh ayahnya pada Chan.

Yongguk tidak diam saja, Ia pun ikut melindungi sang anak dari amukan pemimpin _scute_ itu. “JAEBEOM HENTIKAN!” desisnya begitu marah karena teman masa kecilnya melukai anak semata wayangnya.

"TAK BECUS! SEHARUSNYA KAU MENGAJARKAN ANAKMU DENGAN BENAR! _SIALAN_!” sungut Jaebeom marah pada Yongguk, menyalahkan kelalaian lelaki bertubuh kekar itu dalam mendidik Chan.

Keadaan semakin tak terkendali, para pasukan perang _pack_ pun saling serang begitu melihat ketua mereka sedang dalam pertempuran sengit. Sedangkan Chan dengan susah payah bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Melihat Chan sudah kembali bangkit membuat Jaebeom dengan begitu cepat melayangkan serangannya pada Chan.

" _ARGH_!” Chan mengerang mendapatkan serangan gigitan dari serigala raksasa berbulu abu gelap pada lehernya. Senyuman tipis tercetak di wajah Chan, maniknya bertemu dengan manik Hyunjin yang memandangnya dalam diam. Chan tak berniat melawan sama sekali, yang la lakukan hanya bertahan dan mengelak. Ia tak mungkin mencelakai sosok ayah dari orang yang ia cintai.

Cengkraman gigi kuat Jaebeom berhasil membuat luka lebar cukup parah pada lehernya. “Kau tak apa, _son_?” tanya Yongguk setelah berhasil menyingkirkan Jaebeom dari tubuh sang anak.

Chan bangkit dibantu Yongguk, kepalanya mengangguk. “Aku tak apaㅡ _AYAH_!" Chan terkejut tak percaya melihat sang ayah terpelanting hingga tak sadarkan diri setelah dihantam oleh Jaebeom.

Manik rubinya bersinar menyalak, tubuhnya perlahan berubah menjadi wujud serigala berwarna hitam legam dengan postur tubuh jauh lebih besar dari biasanya. Hyunjin menggigit bibirnya penuh ketakutan menyadari sisi gelap sang _mate_ muncul. Chan mengaktifkan mode monsternya.

Hyunjin dalam diam berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk berkomunikasi drngan Chan melakui telepati. Hal itu sebenarnya sangat sulit dilakukan, karena tubuh Chan sepernuhnya dikuasai oleh amarah yang besar.

“ _Chan, ini Aku Hyunjin. Kumohon, jangan lakukan.”_ lirih Hyunjin menatap sendu Chan yang masih bertarung sengit dengan sang ayah.

Percikan darah menyebar dimana-mana, pohon-pohon tumbang akibat benturan dari serangan dua serigala raksasa itu.

Hyunjin menangis dalam pelukan sang ibu. Menangisi takdir yang begitu mempermainkannya, menangisi penyesalannya pada dirinya sendiri karena membuat pertumpahan darah seperti ini.

Jinyoung pun terdiam dengan rasa takut yang melanda, khawatir sang suami tak dapat bertahan maupun kekhawatiran tentang sang suami yang dapat membunuh Chan.

Ibu dan anak itu terus merapal pada dewi bulan untuk keselamatan orang-orang yang mereka cintai serta memohon akan perdamaian terhadap dua belah pihak.

" _CHAN_!”

Hyunjin berlari secepat tenaga, menerjang sang ayah agar menyingkir dari Chan yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya. “AYAH HENTIKAN! Hyunjin mohon..” pinta Hyunjin begitu pilu menghalangi sang ayah kembali melayangkan serangan pada Chan.

Tubuh tak berdaya serigala hitam itu Ia dekap erat. Air matanya mengalir begitu deras, Ia sungguh takut kehilangan orang yang yang la cintai. “Chan.. Bertahanlah.” lirih Hyunjin tepat di telinga sang serigala.

Tubuhnya berubah wujud, bulu peraknya kini bernodakan bercak darah. Moncongnya mengendusi sisi wajah Chan dengan pelan, berusaha menarik kesadaran Chan kembali.

Rengekan lirih dari Hyunjin yang terdengar begitu memilukan serta menyesakkan membuat pasukan itu menghentikan pertarungan mereka.

Hyunjin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya tepat di samping tubuh tak berdaya Chan. “Chan, bangun. Jangan tinggalkan Aku.” ujar Hyunjin melalui telepati disela tangisannya.


	14. an ending

**PERMATA BIRU** itu dapat menangkap gambaran meski terlihat samar bagaimana mata merah pekat itu terbuka diambang kesadarannya yang perlahan menghilang. Jantungnya melemah menahan rasa sakit yang menusuknya bertubi-tubi karena efek samping dari ikatannya bersama Chan. Hyunjin terseyum lemah mendengar sayup-sayup Chan memanggil namanya berulang kali melalui telepati.

Manik rubi itu bergetar menyaksikan kelopak mata ratunya tertutup perlahan. Moncongnya dengan lembut mengusak-usak pipi Hyunjin, mencoba menyadarkan serigala perak itu.

Waktu seakan berhenti berjalan, semua mata tertuju pada kedua insan yang tengah berjuang melawan rasa sakit. Chan mengeluarkan suara rengekan pilu, lidah panjangnya menjilati wajah Hyunjin yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Geraman marah Chan layangkan begitu sengit mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya. Tubuh penuh lukanya la paksakan untuk bangkit lalu memasang posisi untuk melindungi tubuh lemah Hyunjin.

“Jangan mendekat." desis Chan dengan tatapan bengis pada ketua klan timur itu yaang perlahan mendekat melalui telepati.

Manik darahnya masih bersinar, begitu menyeramkan bagi kedua pasukan klan itu. “Lihat. Ini alasanku mengapa kalian berdua tak boleh bersama. Nyawa anakku terancam, Chris." dengus Jaebeom sinis melihat anaknya tak sadarkan diri di dalam lindungan Chan.

Chan terdiam merenungkan setiap kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Jaebeom. Ia menatap lamat wajah tenang sang kekasih, matanya menyendu melihat Hyunjinnya terkulai menahan sakit yang bahkan tak diterimanya secara langsung. Tubuh penuh luka Chan terpelanting jauh akibat serangan dari Jaebeom. Ketua klan timur itu menatapnya bengis. Chan mengerang kesakitan ketika punggungnya diinjak oleh ayah dari kekasih hatinya itu.

Kepalanya seakan berputar, pening menghantamnya begitu kuat. Tubuhnya terasa kian melemah, matanya berkunang, menatap samar-samar Hyunjin yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri tak jauh darinya.

" _JAEBEOM HENTIKAN_!"

Yongguk memberontak dari pasukan klan timur yang menahannya untuk tidak mendekati sang anak. Air matanya luruh perlahan menyaksikan sang anak sekarang di bawah kuasa teman kecilnya dulu. “Kumohon, Beom.” lirihnya tak kuasa melihat kematian sang anak di depan matanya sendiri.

Sinar terang berwarna biru terpancar menyilaukan semua pasang mata. “Hyunㅡjin?” Jaebeom menatap tak percaya jika anaknya akan menahan pedang tajamnya yang hendak Ia hunuskan pada jantung Chan.

Pedang indah itu hancur berkeping-keping hanya dengan satu hentakan kuat dari serigala perak itu. “ _Leave him alone_." desisnya penuh penekanan dengan suara rendah yang begitu mendominasi.

Jaebeom dapat melihat kelereng indah kebiruan itu kini berubah menjadi ungu kehitaman yang mengkilat. Tubuh anak semata wayangnya pun berpendar sewarna dengan matanya. Ia jatuh berlutut, tatapan tajam Hyunjin membuat seluruh saraf tubuhnya melemah.

Jinyoung tak percaya dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada anak kesayangannya. Ia amat tahu jika kekuatan sang anak sedang dalam mode berbahaya, bisa saja tak terkendali. Tubuhnya menegang begitu Hyunjin menatapnya sengit saat la perlahan berjalan mendekat. “Hyunjin, ini Bunda." ujarnya dengan hati-hati melihat sang anak menggeram tak suka padanya.

Aura mencekam _alpha_ mawar itu berkurang secara perlahan. Tatapan Hyunjin yang melembut membuat Jinyoung tersenyum kecil. Langkahnya dengan pasti terus mendekati sang _rose alpha_. “ _HYUNJIN_!”

Jeritan Jinyoung yang terkejut beriringan dengan pekikan kesakitan itu. Cahaya biru bersinar terang terarah pada Yongguk yang tengah mencoba menyadarkan Chan, membuat tubuh kekar penuh seni tato itu terbanting cukup kuat. Hyunjin mengarahkan kekuatannya secara tak terkendali pada Yongguk.

Hyunjin tak dapat berpikir jernih, tubuhnya diliputi oleh amarah yang sangat besar, membuatnya tak dapat mengendalikan kekuatan spesialnya. Ia menunduk, menatap kedua tangannya yang baru saja menyakiti ayah dari rajanya.

Jinyoung menangis dalam diam melihat sang anak menjerit kencang. Jeritan sang _rose alpha_ sanggup untuk menggetarkan pohon-pohon raksasa itu, mengagetkan binatang-binatang lain yang ada di hutan. Langit semakin menggelap, awan-awan hitam dengan cepat menutupi langit cerah. Matahari tersembunyi di balik awan-awan hitam itu. Keadaan semakin mencekam seiring dengan Hyunjin yang semakin tak terkendali.

Cahaya di tubuhnya meredup seiring dengan luruhnya pertahanannya. Hyunjin jatuh bersimpuh tepat di sebelah tubuh Chan yang masih tak menunjukan kesadarannya Mulutnya terus meracau merutuki dirinya sendiri disela tangisannya.

Tangisan deras Hyunjin mengundang guntur serta kilat untuk berdatangan. Angin kencang pun turut berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan kering dengan cepat.

Kumpulan awan-awan gelap tersebut perlahan terbuka, membuat sebuah gerbang dengan cahaya biru yang terang. Suara ringkikan kuda terdengar begitu nyaring menggema dari gerbang cahaya tersebut, membuat waktu berhenti seketika.

“Hyunjin.”

Manusia serigala perak itu mengangkat kepalanya begitu namanya dipanggil oleh duara wanita yang begitu merdu dipendengarannya. Maniknya menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang menghampirinya.

"D-dewi bulan?” Wanita bergaun cantik berwarna gradasi biru dongker tersenyum lembut pada Hyunjin dari atas tunggangan pegasus putihnya. Kupu-kupu biru bercahaya berterbangan mengelilinginya, sangat cantik.

Dewi bulan turun dari kuda bersayapnya, berjalan mendekati Hyunjin yang masih bersimpuh dengan lelehan air mata di pipinya. Matanya memperhatikan segala kekacauan yang terjadi.

Air matanya berhenti saat itu juga begitu jemari lentik nan dingin itu mengusapi pipinya yang lembab. “Bolehkah Aku meminta permohonan?” lirih Hyunjin begitu putus asa.

Sang dewi tersenyum, kepalanya mengangguk, mengizinkan Hyunjin meminta permohonan padanya. “Apa itu, Hyunjin?”

“Tolong hilangkan kekuatanku. Aku mohon. Aku tak dapat mengendalikannya. A-aku tak mau menyakiti orang lebih dari ini.” lirihnya.

“Kau yakin?" sang dewi bertanya kembali untuk menyakinkan kembali Hyunjin dengan permohonan tolongnya.

Hyunjin menatap kekasih hatinya yang terkulai di sebelahnya. Kepalanya memberikan anggukan pasti, “Ya, Aku yakin. Aku ingin bersama dengannya. Aku mencintainya, Dewi. Aku ingin menjadi _alpha_ biasa saja.” cicitnya menatap sendu Chan yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Sang dewi tersentuh dengan jawaban pasti dari Hyunjin. Ia dapat melihat kesungguhan Hyunjin begitu jelas, membuatnya tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah.” ujarnya _final_ , menyetujui permohonan sang alpha mawar.

Kupu-kupu bercahaya biru berterbangan ke arahnya. Mereka terbang mengelilinginya bersamaan dengan cahaya biru yang perlahan menyelimutinya. Cahaya menyilaukan itu terus berpendar hingga seakan membutakan mata.

Waktu kembali berjalan ketika cahaya magis itu menghilang seutuhnya. Tubuh Hyunjin terkulai tepat di atas tubuh besar serigala Chan. Jinyoung berlari menghampiri sang anak, memeriksa keadaan anak tunggalnya dan menghela nafas lega karena sang anak hanya kehilangan kesadarannya.

“Perang berakhir Beom _-ah_.. Tak lihatkah jika mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama?" bisik Jinyoung pada pasangan seumur hidupnya yang masih menatap tak terima anak semata wayangnya bersama dengan _alpha_ murni.

Yongguk menatap kedua pasangan sehidup semati itu dengan senyuman tulus. Ia begitu bahagia sang anak dapat bersatu dengan pasangan yang diharapkan. “Terima kasih, Hime." gumamnya memandang langit yang perlahan kembali cerah seperti sedia kala.

* * *

Hyunjin tersenyum menatap bayi mungil berkelamin laki-laki yang berada di gendongannya saat ini. Ia tak henti-hentinya memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada pipi putih bersih yang nampak berisi. “Aku menyayangimu, sangat.” bisiknya lembut sebelum membubuhkan kembali kecupan pada kening bayinya.

Kepalanya menyandar pada dada bidang pasangannya begitu pinggangnya direngkuh erat oleh sang pelaku. “Dan Aku mencintai kalian berdua.” bisiknya tepat di telinganya.

"Berhentilah Chan. Itu geli!” Hyunjin memekik tak suka mendapatkan serangan kecupan ringan pada bahu serta lehernya.

Chan tertawa puas berhasil mengerjai pasangannya itu. "Aku mencintaimu, jangan pernah pergi lagi.” lirihnya memohon pada Hyunjin.

"Tidak akan. Aku di sini. Bersamamu, dan Aiden."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> novellium, resmi tamat!


End file.
